The True Happy Ending
The True Happy Ending is the Two Hundred Seventieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is the final episode of the series released in December 25, 2019. Synopsis Avatar Velvet and Korra went to Laugh Tale to find Paul Gekko's legacy and secret treasure stash. Plot The Episode begins with Velvet and Korra sailing to Laugh Tale. Prologue= With the downfall of the Neo Eggman Empire, Korra and Velvet meets up with Bolin at the cruise ship. As they got on board the ship, thy met the Inklings consisting Goggles, Bobble Hat, Headphones and Specs. They celebrate on board the cruise ship and watch as Velvet gazes at the statue of Paul Gekko on the edge of the cliff, smiling and waving good bye to Professor Arthur and her siblings and nephew. As Velvet's family wave their good byes to Velvet, Professor Arthur tells Paul Kushinada a story of Paul Gekko and the Laugh Tale. |-|Memories of Marineford= The story goes back to the Battle of Marineford, Paul Gekko, Monkey D. Luffy and his motley crew of Impel Down escapees came crashing down with their ship, due to being caught in the frozen tsunami, which cracked (Luffy originally planned for the ex-cons to break the vessel away from the iceberg, then slide it back to the un-frozen sea behind the frozen tidal wave). They joined the war against the the Galactic Eggman Empire as well, most of them on Whitebeard's side. Ace then tries to tell Luffy to leave for his own safety, but Paul Gekko claims that Luffy is Ace's brother, which brought the Marines to wonder how Roger can have a second son when he and Portgas D. Rouge already died after Ace's birth. Sengoku then revealed worldwide that they are adopted brothers, and Luffy is Monkey D. Dragon's son, and is as dangerous as Ace, much to the shock of many. Paul Gekko is desperate to distract the three admirals while Luffy rescues Ace. As the others stared in shock and awe at Luffy's "gift," Vice Admiral Doberman declares that Luffy would be a dangerous criminal one day, and that he is not to leave Marineford alive. Whitebeard orders his subordinate crews to back up Luffy, putting their faith in him and expects to see the Will of D. Inazuma then emerges out of Ivankov's hair and cuts out a slab of rock into a makeshift bridge to the execution stand for Luffy. Whitebeard and Vista block all incoming attacks from the Marines as Luffy continues up the bridge. Suddenly, Vice Admiral Garp jumps in, jumping down in front of Luffy and breaking part of the bridge in the process. Despite Luffy's request for his grandfather to move aside, Garp refused, on the grounds of his Marine duties. Garp prepares to attack Luffy but falters at the last minute, allowing Luffy to knock him off the bridge. Luffy reaches the execution platform and is about to use the key to unlock Ace's handcuffs, but Kizaru destroys the key. Galdino, revealed to be disguised as an executioner, regains consciousness. Sengoku turns into a giant Buddha figure and prepares to do the execution himself. Luffy stops Sengoku with Gigant Balloon while Galdino protects Ace with a Candle Wall. The execution platform starts to collapse and the marines fire their bazookas at the platform. Galdino quickly makes a key using his wax powers and hands it to Luffy. Luffy frees Ace in mid-air and Ace in turn saves Luffy and Galdino from the bazooka fire by forming a circular wall of flames around them. After the Marines make several unsuccessful attempts at Luffy's and Ace's lives, Squard comes crashing in with Whitebeard's black paddle-ship. However, Whitebeard orders the crew to return to the New World, and that he alone would stay behind to finish everything with the Marines. He then launches another shock wave to shatter the Marine Headquarters' main building. As the pirates retreat on Whitebeard's orders, Akainu launches another "Great Eruption" at them, and congratulates Paul Gekko for defeating Itekura Byakuya by calling Paul Gekko's killer a "loser" and mentions Paul Gekko's father carefully calling Kusanagi Gekko; "Ultimate King of Pirates", much to Paul Gekko's shock. An enraged Ace stays behind to retaliate with his "Fire Fist", only for it to be consumed by the superior magma. Akainu then states that he will not allow Luffy nor Ace to leave Marineford alive no matter what; due to their bloodlines, their very existence is the ultimate crime, but then tries to punch Paul Gekko. As the entire Marineford sees how Akainu pierces Ace through his stomach and burns his vital organs, retaliation from the commanders begins, and Ace dies in Luffy's arms, causing him to undergo a severe trauma. This instantly defeats the Whitebeard Pirates' purpose, and changes the tides of the war to favor the Marines. However, Marco manages to encourage the pirates to fight on to save Luffy and Paul Gekko, the brother that Ace sacrificed himself to save. After Koby wakes up, disgusted and horrified that the war was continuing despite the successful deaths of Ace and Whitebeard, he hears voices of the combatants, in his head, disappearing one by one. Seeking to end the violence for good, Koby pleads with the marines to end the battle and tend to the wounded, an action that caused literally every combatant in Marineford to stop fighting, allowing Luffy and Law the time they needed to escape. Unimpressed by this, Akainu dismisses Koby's pacifism and tries to kill him, only to have his attack intercepted by the notorious Shanks, commending Koby's courage to speak out against an admiral and his adherence to morality. After reclaiming his straw hat, Shanks claims that he will personally bring about the end to the Whitebeard War. In the aftermath of the Whitebeard War, Paul Gekko and his siblings sailed to Laugh Tale and finally found the legendary One Piece in Laugh Tale. Paul Gekko looks up to the sky an sees Rayquaza roaring in the sky. |-|Memories of a Hero= After the Galactic Eggman Empire's reformation and the defeat of Paul Eggman, Paul Gekko senses a deep presence unlike any other. He has a vision of his descendants thriving and living with the Inklings as he gazes up into the sky. |-|Happy Ending= Back in the present day, Korra and Velvet's group have discovered the One Piece, Paul Gekko's memorial and the skeletal remains of Gold Ace. Velvet asked Korra if she can her "father's footsteps". Korra says that it takes practice. Korra says the final line "Thank you Paul Gekko. Aang would've been lost without you," before walking off to join Korra and her friends. The series ends with Paul Gekko's statue standing proudly in the sunlight that shines One Piece and Gold Ace's golden skeleton. |-|Heavenly Realm= In Heaven, Yahweh, Suzugamori and Yula watches as Velvet and Korra's group are being called upon to play larger roles are met and their dreams are fulfilled after so long by L.B. Mammoth and Flanigan. |-|Hidden Shadow= Elsewhere in the shadows of the Octocanyon, a mysterious figure was planning ahead to take down the Gekko Clan. Characters *Avatar Team **Korra **Asami **Mako **Bolin **Naga **Pabu *Blue Team **Goggles **Bobble Hat **Headphones **Specs **Pillow Gekko **Whinter **Charles **Fluffy *Yellow Green Team **Rider **Stealth Goggles **Bamboo Hat **Blazer *Team X-Blood **Vintage **Red-Sole **Double Eggman **Omega *Green Team **Safari **Cleats **Beanie **Backwards *Orange Team **Clementine **B-Sailor **W-Sailor **Forge **Army *Pink Team **Aloha **Diver **Octoglasses **Straw *Cyan Team **Mask **Mr. Designer **Full Moon Glasses **Jersey *Purple Team **Skull **Aviator **Stitch **Paisley *Emperor's Team **Emperor **Prince **Squidkid Jr. **Laceless **N-Pacer *Dark Green Team **Bike **Skate **Shrimp **Stripes *Skurvy Clan **Queen Skurvy **Quint Skurvy **Prince Skurvy *Kremling Pirates **Kaptain Skurvy **Kutlass **Green Kroc *Southern Water Tribe **Tonraq **Senna **Pakku **Ummi *Aang's family **Bumi **Kya **Tenzin **Pema **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo **Rohan *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Paul Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Akira Kushinada **Yusaku Kushinada **Storm Kushinada **Oscar Kushinada **Olivia the Octoling **Seres *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke **Tsurugi Kenshin I *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Funky Kong **Candy Kong **Eddie **Bluster Kong **Lanky Kong **Sumo Kong **Dread Kong **Karate Kong **Ninja Kong *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Raikō Murakumo ***Gau Meguro ***Paul Prozen Gunther ***Ken ***Lyon Gekko ***Mylene ***Tifa Sune ***Toshiya Gekko ***Minamoto no Raikō ***Stella Louise ***Paul Ichijou ***Dark Paul Gekko ***Paul de Sand **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula ***Zak ***Hashi **Egg Lieutenants ***Yuki Loussier ***Amuro Asuka **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss ***Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey ***Senna Gekko *Kanto Trio **Kurenai Kanto **Jinei Himura **Shinichi Sanosuke *Artificial Humans **Blabro **Monarchy **Kenshin Uzumaki **Koji **Lyserg Ōtsutsuki *Lost Incident Villains **Takeru Homura **Jin Kusanagi **Miyu Sugisaki *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Squidbeak Splatoon **Cap'n Cuttlefish **Judd **Sheldon **Callie **Marie **Pearl **Marina **Kuga Mikami *Skurvy Clan **Queen Skurvy **Quint Skurvy **Prince Skurvy *Kremling Pirates **Kaptain Skurvy **Kutlass **Green Kroc *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Klump **Krusha **Kuff 'n' Klout **Kasplat **Kopter **Kritters *King Dedede's Empire **Leadership ***King Dedede ****King Dedede the 17,052nd ***Escargoon **Dedede Enforcers ***General Waddle Doo **Dedede Army ***Waddle Dee Commanders ***Waddle Dee Army ****Waddle Dee Spear Waddle Dee Army ****Waddle Parasol Squadron ****Waddle Dee Walker Pilots *Grand Order **New Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Yukishiro Hayate ***Yukishiro Nyau ***Otowa Hyōko ***Inui Banjin *Yahweh's Faction **Leadership ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Suzugamori **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas ***Siarnaq **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Palutena's Faction **Leadership ***Palutena ***Pit **Infantry ***Centurions ***Centurion Knights ***Centurion Strongarms ***Juggernauts ***Fighters *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Dark Pit **Arlon **Cragalanche *Shuffle Alliance **Domon Kasshu **Chibodee Crocket **George de Sand **Argo Gulskii **Sai Saici *Ichijou Clan **Gouki **Midori **Ichijou Masaki **Akane **Ruri *Shiba Clan **Yotsuba Maya **Tatsurou **Sayuri **Tatsuya **Miyuki *Saegusa Clan **Kouichi **Tomokazu **Koujirou **Mayumi **Kasumi **Izumi *Chiba Family **Jouichirou **Naotsugu **Erika *Team Isori **Chiyoda Kanon **Isori Kei **Kirihara Takeaki **Mibu Sayaka *Zaofu Warriors **Liu Xuan **Guan Yun **Zhang De *Fire Fist Family **Ryūshishin **Suneirin **Dongji **Pavone **Yūshi **Hōkuei *Salmonid Tribe **Alpha Salmonids ***Queen Allure Salmonid I ***Goldie **Mega Salmonids ***Giga Bodyguards ***Griller Bodyguards **Elite Salmonids ***Steelheads ***Steel Eels ***Scrappers ***Stingers ***Maws ***Drizzlers **Minor Salmonids **Chums **Smallfries **Cohocks **Snatchers **Salmonid Fleet ***Salmonid Mothership ***Salmonid Flagship ***Salmonid Battleships ***Chinooks Deployers ***Flyfish Squadron *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. *Shaman Fighters **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Mushroom Kingdom **Mario **Luigi **Princess Toadstool Peach **Yoshi **Toadsworth **Toad **Toadette Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon